


Sway With Me

by litenight



Series: Sway With Ease [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blood God, Character Death, Dancing, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mild Gore, No Romance, Not perma death tho, Slow Dancing, a small part of quackity actually wants to dance but he ignores it because its technoblade, techno mainly dances with quackity because leader of butcher gang ykyk, technoblade dances with his enemies before killing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenight/pseuds/litenight
Summary: Quackity just wished Technoblade would kill him already.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sway With Ease [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090049
Comments: 14
Kudos: 344





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> AGSHSHSHD OKOK SO  
> I WAS LISTENING TO SWAY AND THE THOUGHT OF TECHNOBLADE DANCING WITH MEMBERS OF THE BUTCHER ARMY(MAINLY BIG Q) BEFORE KILLING HIM CAME TO MIND GDHSHSHSHSH  
> also theres’s no romance in this

Technoblade was gripping Quackity’s left wrist in a way that was quite painful for the shorter of the two. If Quackity refused to dance with him, he would just _make him_.Quackity looked around, avoiding Techno’s gaze as best as he could, but it had resulted in Quackity catching eye of Tubbo’s dead body. He shuddered at the sight of the bloody corpse, staring especially long at the hole in his stomach, not being able to tear his eyes away. That is, until, Technoblade attempted to twirl him.

His attempt resulted in a stomp on his foot, which he clearly did not take kindly to, as he momentarily removed the hand he had on Quackity’s waist in favor of grabbing his pickaxe. He lazily swung it towards Quackity’s head, missing him by a long shot. They’re both very aware of the fact that Techno could’ve hit him and ended it now. But that’s the thing about Technoblade. He _has_ to play with his food before eating it.

It was obvious Technoblade’s cruel mercy was the only thing that kept Quackity alive at this moment. The pickaxe had been shoved back into the holster on his waist. Quackity’s breath had quickened from his fear, and this time he allowed Techno to twirl him. He stepped back as Technoblade stepped forward, and for a moment— _only a moment_ , Quackity forgot who he was with. His eyes shut, and his right hand landed on Techno’s shoulder softly.

Technoblade released the harsh grip on Quackity’s left hand, choosing to intertwine their fingers, seeing how Quackity seemed to relax. Even if Quackity had snapped out of it, Techno could easily keep his hand in his grip. Quackity’s head rested on the other shoulder of Techno, letting out a soft exhale. They moved around the field on the mountain top, and it felt nice. It felt like he was dancing with Schlatt again and Quackity allowed himself to get lost in this moment.

However, Schlatt always insisted they listened to some pop song when they danced, and nothing was playing....? All of a sudden, Quackity’s eyes snapped open. He tried to break free from Technoblade’s strong grip, to no avail. He was dipped down low and Quackity was horrified to realize they were on the edge of the mountain. Techno could drop him right now.

Deep brown eyes met crimson ones, and Quackity could see a twinkle of amusement in Techno’s eyes.

”There’s—“ Quackity’s voice came out raspy, and he paused to clear his throat.

”There’s no music,” Technoblade arched an eyebrow at his words.

”Should there be?”

”Well,Yeah, Dancing isn’t complete without the music. This seems a bit unprofessional, honestly,” Techno seemed mildly annoyed before replying.

”I hate to break it to you, but I don’t have a jukebox on me as of right now. I wasn’t exactly expecting to be attacked and then receive complaints of the lack of music,”

Techno didn’t like the mischievous smirk Quackity had. Quackity, however, had already decided. If he was gonna die, he was gonna die annoying Technoblade. Techno swooped him back up into his arms, placed his left hand onto Quackity’s waist and tightly gripped his wrist, waiting expectantly.

Quackity hesitated, before placing his right hand onto Techno’s shoulder again, and shook his left hand lightly, a silent ask for his hand to be let go. Technoblade complied, and Quackity intertwined their fingers. Techno raised an eyebrow at his movements, stepping forward as Quackity stepped backwards. Remembering his request of music, Technoblade hummed softly. He stopped for a moment, to gaze at Quackity.

“Your mood seems to have changed,”

“It doesn’t matter if I resist or dance. You’ll kill me either way.” They both knew and accepted it as the truth. Quackity grinned.

”However, there still isn’t any music,” Techno waited for him to continue, having a feeling he wasn’t going to like what he said next.

”So, why don’t I provide some lovely music for us?”

”How exactly are you gonna do that?” Quackity cleared his throat, before beginning.

“ _WHEN MARIMBA RYTHMS START TO PLAY—“_

Technoblade wanted to scream.

—————————————————-

Technoblade’s usual blank face had twisted into one of displeasure. Quackity, taking notice of this, continued to sing. Techno could only wonder how the other man was able to sing in such an odd voice. It sounded like horrible autotune, and he hated it. Hated it with every fiber of his being.

Quackity took a deep breath, having sang the same song 3 times in a row without stopping. Obviously, near the end, it sounded even worse because he was so clearly out of breath and he would pant in between every word. Techno sighed in relief. He spun the both of them around and hummed the tune of the song just sang. Fuck. He got it stuck in his head.

“Any song requests from my adoring audience?”

”Please just shut up already.” He deadpanned. Quackity scoffed in offense.

”You don’t like my singing?” Techno only glared at him in response.

Quackity cleared his throat, and started singing the beginning of the song. Technoblade wasted no time harshly shoving him against a tree, hand on his waist gone and instead had his pickaxe in hand. Quackity’s eyes practically popped out of his head, and the panic set in. Sure, he said he was gonna annoy Techno to the point of death, but he didn’t _actually_ mean it. His nervous laugh echoed out in the empty field.

”Hey, big man! Let’s calm down a little, yeah?” He grinned, and his fear was crystal clear.

Technoblade blankly stared at him, raising up his pickaxe, and pressed the handle underneath his chin. Quackity squeaked, and scrambled to get away.

”Okay, Okay! I won’t sing anymore!” 

Technoblade swiftly put his pickaxe back in place, before getting back into position. However, this time, Quackity wrapped his arm around his waist. Techno arched an eyebrow, and decided to let him lead for now. He put his hand on his shoulder, humming. Quackity was a bit clumsy as the lead, but it could work.

As they danced, Quackity was thinking of ways to drag this out as long as possible. Death was the obvious outcome of this situation, but he wanted to avoid it as much as he could. His mind kept going back to Schlatt, and how they always used to dance together. It had stopped a little after Schlatt became President, though. Without thinking, he started to ramble.

”Schlatt used to dance with me.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, It was more energetic than this—“ He continued to rant about his dead husband and the way they danced, not realizing that Techno had stopped moving. They were still close, but they weren’t dancing anymore.

”He always— Oh—“ Quackity’s eyes snapped back into focus and he noticed they stopped moving. He didn’t like the silence from Technoblade.

”Are we about to kiss?” He didn’t know what else to say. His first answer to everything was to flirt. Then, Technoblade removed his hand from Quackity’s shoulder and grabbed his pickaxe, a dark look in his eyes.

”This has gone on long enough, don’t you think?” _Oh._ Quackity’s panic shot up and he struggled to get away from Techno. It didn’t help him as the pickaxe was swung. The pickaxe lodged into his mouth, between his teeth. A hot, burning pain took over him and he let out a choked scream. 

He scrambled to get away. The pickaxe was ripped out from his mouth, which brought more and more pain. Blood. There was so much blood. Enough that he began to choke on it.

Tears dripped down his face, mixing with blood and all Techno did was stare at him, bloody pickaxe— _his blood—_ in hand. A disgusting gurgling noise came from Quackity, and Technoblade swung his pickaxe again, hitting his throat this time. He cried out, and he doesn’t know how long it takes him to die. All he could think about was the pain. Pain pain pain pain pain pain—

**Quackity was slain by Technoblade.**

He shot up from his bed, gasping. He had respawned. It took a few moments for his breathing to calm, before he looked at his side. A note? He furrowed his eyebrows and scrambled to get it. He honestly shouldn’t have been so surprised by who the note was from.

_You suck as a lead. I’ll have to teach you next time._

_P.S. please don’t sing again._

_—Technoblade_

Quackity squinted his eyes. He swore to god, if Techno killed him just because he thought he was bad at leading—

**Author's Note:**

> woooo thats the end  
> i hope you liked it and if you did thats pretty pog 😩  
> comments are appreciated! please tell me what you liked about this fic or just any thoughts you had while reading this, i’d love to hear them!  
> also also!  
> https://rena-draws.tumblr.com/post/639224560054566912/this-is-based-off-this-amazing-fic-i-read-called  
> look at this incredible art someone did of this fic! go show them some love, they deserve it :)


End file.
